Gorilla
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: A one-shot that I was going to put as a Chapter for He's Mine. Little angsty and not where I had planned on going with it. I own nothing, not the characters or the song.


**Gorilla – Bruno Mars**

He was drunk off his ass, smashed, pissed ass drunk or however you want to describe it. He was also a little high thanks to Sam and Mike taking pity on him. He's life fucking sucked, Beth was gone and Quinn was a bitch. Now he was walking down a familiar road stumbling and singing under his breath.

He walked up the well-manicured sidewalk to the pristine white door. He knew she was the only one home which wasn't a rare thing what was a rare thing was there wasn't some random guy's car in the drive way. No the girl wasn't a whore and he would never call her that; it's just she didn't like being alone.

He remembers the first time he saw her; it was eighth grade and she was new to town. She came to school in a short skirt and tight tee shirt in sneakers this had caused the girls not to like her and the boys to hound her. Not Noah though he saw the same pain in her eyes that was in his and he wasn't going to get involved with that.

The first time he touched her and it was more than friendly they were sixteen. They were drunk and high he had only fucked Quinn a few weeks ago and he was feeling guilty so he went to her house and told her what happened. She had just shook her head, "That's fucked up Noah. Come on I got something to make you feel better." That meant booze and weed. He had kissed her and then she was in his lap. He woke up wrapped around her.

Now when he was feeling down he went to go find her which he knew better and it caused them pain. Some days he felt like an ass but another's he was glad he had her. Then there were days when he felt anger at her because she was using him too but if they were both stable and felt they deserved to be happy they'd be perfect for each other.

He knocked on the door. He was slowly starting to sober up. He heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and then the locks turning. She opened the door in his t-shirt which caused him to gulp and her hair was messy. She frowned at him, "Noah it's three am. What's going on?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at her, "It's the fifteenth." He watched as understanding passed her face. She stepped back and allowed him into her house. He walked in and headed to the living but she stopped him.

She pulled him up the stairs, "Come on. It'll be more comfortable up here." He wanted to protest, he wasn't here for that not today. He just needed someone who wouldn't judge and someone who would understand.

She turned on her overhead light once they got to her room. He looked around the first time he had come in here; the room was pink now it was a dark blue with stars on one wall. He sat on the edge of the bed that was now covered by a black quilt instead of the pink one she once had.

She crawled into the middle of the bed after closing the door. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Okay do you wanna make-out?" He gave a slight smile at her throwing his words back at him. He shook his head again.

He stood and pulled of his jacket throwing it over her desk chair, kicked off his boots and climbed into her bed under the covers. "Can I sleep here? I just need to be somewhere that doesn't have memories." She got up, turned off the light and climbed in with him. He pulled her close to him and settled in to being with someone he loved. Yeah he loved her, why because she didn't want him to change, never asked more of him then he was willing to give and she always had a kind word for him.

He felt himself slipping into sleep. "Night Rachel." He heard her hmmm and she snuggled closer to him; yeah it was love but it wasn't the healthy kind.

~Glee~

"Noah, you want something to eat?" He woke-up to her leaning over him with the sunlight giving her a glow. 'Who was saving who?' He thought. She had once called him her knight in shining armor because he always had her back.

"Mmmm, what you making?" He threw his arm over his face to block out the sun and because he had a headache.

"Pancakes." He felt her leave the bed. "There's aspirin on the nightstand and some water. Come down when you're ready." He sat up and took the aspirin. He ran his hands over his face and tried to feel bad about spending today with her instead of Quinn.

He went downstairs and smiled when he saw her dancing around to R&B and putting pancakes on a plate. He leaned in the door frame and watched her until she turned around and stopped looking embarrassed. "You got some good moves Berry." He chuckled as her blushed deepened.

It was the only time you'd catch her blushing; she hated making a fool of herself. "Whatever, sit. You want coffee, juice or hair of the dog?" He groaned at her.

"No, coffee is fine. How'd you sleep?" He was worried because when he was upset he tended to be a rough sleeper.

"Good. Better than I have been actually, so thanks." She placed a plate and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Mike and Sam though getting me high and drunk would cure my depression." He dug in and they didn't talk. The silence was comfortable; sometimes they sat in the same room for hours not saying anything.

He was thinking about anything but what had happened a year ago today. For example he was thinking about the way Rachel's legs looked and how soft her lips must feel. He watched her wash dishes, "You have any plans today? People coming over?" He knew she knew he was asking about the men she had visit her.

"No it's just me and you today, promise. Whatever you want to do." She walked toward him with a smirk on her face. "There's a ballgame on or we could watch movies."

He pulled her into his lap, "Whatever I want to do huh?" He watched her bite her lip and nodded. "I want to do this." He kissed her deeply consuming her mouth.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed room. "I'm going to turn on some music cause it's going to get loud." She just nodded and lay back on the bed with her knees in the air and her eyes closed.

**Ooh I got a body full of liquor**

**With a cocaine kicker**

**And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall**

**So lay it down, lay it down**

He crawled onto the bed and covered her body with his, kissing her. He ran his hands up and down her side making her shiver. "Rachel." He spoke her name whether it was to reassure it was her he was with or if he was praying to her body. He pulled his shirt off her body to discover that she didn't have underwear on. He groaned. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She giggled pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room. She moved her hands to his jeans. He watched as she undid his pants with steady and sure hands. There was never any fumbling with her. She licked her lips and looked at him like he was a piece of cake she couldn't wait to devour. He stood and let his jeans fall to the ground and started to push his boxers down when her hand were there pushing them down, freeing him.

She crawled back up the bed turning so that her stomach lay on the bed. He mumbled, "Shit." He crawled up behind her flipping her over, "Not yet I want to see your face." She smirked up at him. He positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her loving the way she reacted to him and only him; he'd asked her once about it. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh before touching her heat.

He heard her breath catch as he slid a finger into her wet center. He bit her lip causing another gasp to escape her swollen lips. "Noah, I need you please don't make me wait." He chuckled at her.

"Always so impatient, Berry." He shook his head as he removed his hand from between her thighs. He kissed her as he entered her warm, wet center. She griped his arms and moaned as he went as far as he could go inside her.

**You got your legs up in the sky**

**With the devil in your eyes**

**Let me hear you say you want it all**

**Say it now, say it now**

**Look what you're doing, look what you've done**

**But in this jungle you can't run**

**'Cause what I got for you**

**I promise it's a killer,**

**You'll be banging on my chest**

**Bang bang, gorilla**

**Ooh, yeah**

**You and me baby making love like gorillas**

**Ooh, yeah**

**You and me baby making love like gorillas**

**Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair**

**But you don't look like you're scared**

**You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."**

**'Cause you know how I like it,**

**You's a dirty little lover**

**If the neighbors call the cops,**

**Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,**

**We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door**

**And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,**

**Give it to me motherfucker!"**

**Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done**

**But in this jungle you can't run**

**'Cause what I got for you**

**I promise it's a killer,**

**You'll be banging on my chest**

**Bang bang, gorilla**

**Ooh, yeah**

**You and me baby making love like gorillas**

**Ooh, yeah**

**You and me baby making love like gorillas**

**I bet you never ever felt so good, so good**

**I got your body trembling like it should, it should**

**You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you**

**You [3x]**

**Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas**

**Ooh, yeah**

**you and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas**

**Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)**

**You and me baby making love like gorillas**

He laid on his back staring at the ceiling drawing random patterns on her back. She lay across his chest and he thought she was asleep because she was breathing deeply. "Rachel?"

"Mmmm." It was a sleepy answer and knew that he needed to wait for her to actually say real words. "Yes Noah?" He smirked at the irritated tone she used.

"Why do you let me do this to you? To myself" She sat up, got off the bed and grabbed his shirt pulling it on. He could see the anger in her face.

"I don't know you fucking ass." She walked past the bed and he grabbed her arm forcing her onto the bed.

"Stop. You know what I mean. You know I've been secretly in love with you for-fucking-ever and you let me think I have a chance with you but I don't. Never will." He let go of her arm and closed his eyes.

He wanted to beg her to give him a chance, let him show her that not all men are assholes. It was like he enjoyed the pain and she enjoyed watching him wallow in it. He'd watched her flirt with guys, kiss them and he watched her let them pull her into a dark place.

He was dark and not a good guy but she made him want to be a better one. "Noah you've always had a chance." His eyes snapped open. "I just didn't know if you were ready for my kind of crazy." She picked up his hand. "I haven't been with anyone else in six months, since you whispered you loved me when you thought I was asleep."


End file.
